A Sweet Vampire from Sunnydale, California
by Jonesy and Cookie
Summary: Set in 4th season. Spike is trapped at the watcher's house and discovers that he has feelings for him. How will Giles react? This is not a Rocky Horror Picture Show cross-over. WARNING: SLASH Giles/Spike COMPLETE
1. The Bed

Spike was concealed in darkness save for his pale face illuminated by a small, maroon antique lamp. The blonde vampire was handcuffed to Giles' bed or so the watcher thought. Spike made a sly smile, revealing his dimples. He could have escaped at any moment, but he wanted to rub it in Rupert's face.

"Where's my dinner?" Spike yelled, his hair almost white under the light.

"I'm on the phone," Giles replied annoyed, covering the receiver with his hand.

"Damn," the vampire whispered in disappointment.

Giles let out a soft sigh, rubbed his temples with his free hand, and put the phone to his mouth. The ruggedly handsome man continued to converse on the phone when he noticed how quiet it was. Something had to be amiss. He politely bid his friend farewell and went to his small kitchen to get Spike some blood. Giles got a package out from the ivory fridge, cut it open with a dangerously sharp pair of scissors, and carefully poured it into a midnight blue mug. He warmed it up for forty-five seconds and checked its temperature by sticking his finger into the mug. Giles washed his hands and went back to his bedroom.

"Spike," Giles said, his green eyes looking at the vampire in shock, "it was so quiet I thought you had dozed off."

"I don't want your sarcasm, Ru-pert, I want your blood," he retorted with disdain.

The watcher bit his lower lip, wondering if perhaps Spike's statement had a double meaning.  
A few nights ago, before the vampire was restrained, Giles had caught him staring at his neck, licking his lips. This is why Spike could no longer roam about the house as he pleased.

"Well, until your chip malfunctions or is removed, this will have to do."

Giles put the mug up to Spike's light pink lips. The vampire drank so slowly that the watcher's rough hand began to cramp. He was almost certain that Spike was doing this on purpose, but he didn't want to give the vampire the satisfaction of a complaint. He flexed his hand thus tilting the mug and spilling the blood down Spike's white shirt.

"Fuck," Spike yelled, showing his pearly whites, "What the hell was that for?"

He was almost certain that Giles had split the blood on purpose.

"Now, Spike, is there really any need for that type of language?" Giles retorted, running his hand through his hair. "You're not attached to that shirt, are you?"

"No," Spike said annoyed, "Thank God."

"That makes the cleanup considerably less difficult," Giles replied.

He left the room rather briskly and returned with the scissors that he had used only moments ago and a warm bucket of water.

"That's right. Undress me, big boy," Spike said.

"What did you say?" Giles asked. He had been too caught up with the cleanup to heard the vampire correctly because surely Spike had not called him big boy.

"I said, '-

Giles carefully cut off the top of the sleeves of Spike's white muscle shirt and slowly pulled the shirt down. The tips of his fingers were just above the cut and lightly grazed Spike's chest, stomach, and eventually his leather cladden thighs. The vampire couldn't help but notice how good Giles's fingers felt on his bare skin. In fact, he had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't let out a moan. Giles didn't seem to notice this. He took a thin,  
bleached stain washcloth from the bucket and started to clean off the blood. A few minutes later, his task was completed; and he dried off Spike with a fluffy white towel. The pale vampire shivered.

"It's a bit nippy," Spike pointed out, Could you put a throw or something on me?"

He gave Giles a pleading look.

"A throw?"

"Yeah, a throw is..." Spike began.

"I know what a throw is. I am, however, baffled that you do," Giles explained.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," the vampire replied.

"Thank God."

As Giles laid the throw on him, Spike threw his handcuffed hands around the unexpecting watcher's neck, rolled on top of him, and pinned him to the large, soft bed. 


	2. To Escape or Not To Escape

"You'll never escape," Giles stated flatly.

"You're a watcher, watch me," the vampire answered defiantly.

"It's daytime."

"Your point?" Spike inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"The sun burns vampires," came the sweating watcher's reply.

"Minor setback."

Giles struggled to get free and caused his dark blue short sleeved shirt to raise up, exposing his abs.

"Been working out?" Spike asked in a taunting manner, eyeing the watcher's stomach that was beaded with sweat.

Spike smiled and responded by putting even more pressure on him. This clearly was not a good thing for Giles. As it were, he had a growing erection, and it was almost to the point of pain. He didn't know why, but he half wanted the smirking vampire to take him. But what would Buffy think? Spike shifted around, his hips slightly grinding against the watcher. Giles's blood was boiling, and it all seemed to be going to one place. He no longer cared what he thought only what he felt. But Giles knew Spike was just messing with his mind.  
Refusing to let the vampire know his attraction, Giles did one of the most stupid things in his life.

"I'll let you roam around the house as you please if you agree to not run away,"

The pale vampire thought about it for a second.

"What's the catch?" Spike asked, his lips almost touching the watcher's.

"No catch," Giles managed to breathe out.

Spike reluantly rolled off him, and the watcher immediately ran off. He had never seen Giles that fast in his whole death.

"Where are you going?" Spike yelled after him.

"To get the keys, Spike."

Giles went into the extremely tidy bathroom, turned on the faucet, and splashed cold water on his face. He grabbed a small, light blue towel and wiped off his face.

"What were you thinking?" the watcher asked his reflection. "Thank god he didn't realize the keys were in my pocket," Giles said to himself examining his dark blue jeans that were wet with more than sweat.

He quickly removed them and fumbled through the dirty clothes looking for a pair that wasn't too dirty and that would match his shirt. The watcher found a pair of black slacks and slipped them on.

"So what are we doing?" Spike asked cheerfully.

Giles shot him a dirty look...or was it a sexyful look. Spike couldn't tell. He had never seen Giles try to seduce anyone so he could hardly tell what it would look like.

"I'm going to watch a movie," Giles stated, holding the case in his hand.

"Really?" Spike said, pretending to be interested, "What movie?"

"The Scarlet Letter. I'm a big fan of the book, and my friend, the one you interrupted me from this afternoon, recommended it to me."

The vampire gave him a bewildered look and raised an eyebrow. "A bloke?"

"Yes," Giles replied not knowing why it mattered whether it was a man or woman.

"Odd sort of a flick for a bloke to suggest unless he was hitting on you."

"Spike, are you high! How is that even remotely a come-on? I could see if it was Maurice or Priest."

"No, that would be too obvious. The Scarlet Letter is about forbidden love. Are you interested?" Spike asked with a hint of jealousy.

"No. Absolutely not," Giles replied quickly.

"Then don't worry about it."

An awkward silence filled the room. Giles and Spike exchanged looks.

"Let's just watch it, shall we," Spike declared, motioning toward the living room.

"Lord, this is boring," the vampire stated.

Giles looked over at Spike sitting on the other side of the couch.

"I'm not forcing you to watch. You could go into another room. Why are you still watching it?"

"Gary Oldman," Spike said, his eyes on the screen.

"I wasn't aware you were an Oldman fan," the watcher answered, picking up his cup of tea from the cherry wood coffee table.

"I'm not. He's a very attractive man."

Giles nearly spit out his tea.

"Correct if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that you're straight."

"You don't have to be gay to see that he's yummy."

"That is possibly the most appalling thing you could have said," Giles said, not believing his ears.

"I'd rape him."

"I stand corrected."

"I'd rape you," he said looking seductively at Giles.

Before Spike could react, the watcher had grabbed a stake, held his arms back, and had a stake on over Spike's heart. 


	3. An Unexpected Guest

"Spike," Giles whispered softly, not finishing the sentence.

The pale vampire only sat there it utter shock. His chest was going up and down and up and down with increasing speed.

"You can't rape the willing," the watcher said staring into his grey-blue eyes for what seemed an eternity.

Giles put his hand on Spike's face and softly caressed it with his thumb. The vampire's eyes went wide and confusion was written over his face. This had to be a joke, a sick joke. He softly kissed Spike's mouth. The vampire was beginning to doubt it was a joke. Giles kissed him again harder, and Spike kissed back passionately. The vampire slowly pushed Giles back so that he was laying on his back on the orange accent pillows on the living room couch. The vampire unbuttoned a few buttons of Giles's dark blue shirt and began to kiss his exposed chest. The watcher pulled another white muscle shirt off of Spike and nibbled playfully on his neck. Ding Dong. The two were startled as they heard the loud and rather annoying doorbell ring.

"Fuck me," Spike whispered, still on top of the sweating watcher.

"Perhaps, later if you behave," Giles said.

Looking into his green eyes, Spike could tell that he didn't really want to answer the door.

"Quick, Spike, in that chair so I can tie you up," the watcher said pointing to a very uncomfortable wooden chair a few feet away.

The vampire reluctantly rolled off him and was then secured to the chair with some twine (in fact, it was the same twine that he would threaten one of Glory's demons with). Ding Dong.  
Giles grabbed Spike's shirt and hid it in the kitchen cubbard. He went up to the door and turned around to around to Spike.

"I'm sorry," the watcher mouthed to him.

Giles faced back forward, undid all the locks, and opened the door.

"Hi, Giles," Buffy said in a sickeningly cheery voice.

She smiled.

"Um, hello. What are you doing here?" he answered, a hint of rudeness leaking out in his voice.

Buffy's smile quickly faded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought I'd take a walk, and I wound up her. I guess I'll call you next time. I'm really sorry."

Giles was only half listening. His mind was still on what had happened with Spike.

"Wake me?" he inquired with a puzzled look. The watcher thought for a second that it might have all been a dream.

"Yeah, unbuttoned shirt, messed up hair, dark room."

"Oh, it's just a bit hot today," Giles lied, buttoning up his shirt while Buffy stared at his chest unbeknownst to him.

"I thought I'd stop by to see how you are?"

"What?" he asked looking up from his shirt. "Oh, oh. Great despite having to put up with Spike's inability to close his mouth." Giles had to admit he was a wonderful liar.

"I'm in the room," the vampire announced in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Thank you, Spike. I'm completely aware of that," Giles said, pretending to be annoyed.

The watcher gave her a stare that said, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Well, then, I guess I'll be going."

"Oh, course. Good bye."

"Bye," Buffy said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She walked out, and Giles closed the large wooden door.

"So let's get to it," Spike said.

"Sorry, Spike. Buffy's going to stop by in the morning...and," Giles paused.

"And?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And..."

"You want her, don't you?" Spike inquired.

"No!" the watcher insisted.

"She wants you," he told him.

"How can you tell?"

Spike laughed. "You really don't see it, do you? The way she looks at you. There's something between you two. That and the whole kiss thing earlier."

"What!" Giles yelled, a bit embarrassed.

"You put me facing a rather large mirror," the vampire retorted, defending himself.

"So you just decided to watch us?"

"I can't see my reflection. What else was there to do?"

"Good point," Giles said, giving in.

"I know how to get you together."

"I thought you wanted me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't always about that," Spike pointed out.

"What is it about?"

"Making sure the person you love is happy," the vampire said, looking into his eyes.

"You love me?" Giles asked.

A silence filled the room and lingered for a while.

Spike broke it with, "Ok, here's the plan."


	4. The Bite

It was a gorgeous fall morning with multi-colored leaves falling slowly down to the emerald green grass after floating in the slight breeze. The light orange sun peeked through the trees lighting Buffy's face as she walked up to the watcher's beautiful house. Knock. Knock.  
The slayer waited a moment for Giles to anwer the door. He, however, never did. She looked inside and saw that the light were on. KNOCK.KNOCK. Buffy tried the fight door, but it was no use. It was locked.

"Giles, I know you're in there. You've never slept past seven in your life!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! Buffy gasped or perhaps more accurately squeaked when a very happy Spike opened the large wooden door in front of her.

"Slayer," he said as if he had been expecting her.

Buffy gave him the death look.

"Where's Giles?" she asked.

"He's, um," Spike retorted slowly just to piss her off, "kinda, busy at the moment."

"I really don't have times for games. Where is he?" she asked both angry and annoyed.

"Around," Spike answered, flashing his blood stained teeth.

"You didn't...you can't," Buffy said, her eyes welling up.

"Yum," he added, licking hes lips, "Warm."

Buffy violently pushed the vampire out of the way and ran as fast as she could to Giles's bedroom. Her heart pounded faster and faster. Finally, she was at his door and opened it to only find that Giles was not in there.

"Damn it," she said in frustation and walked out. Buffy tried the next door, but it was locked.

She put his ear up to the door and carefully listened for something. She heard heavy breathing slowly becoming fainter and fainter. She took a few steps back and high kicked the locked door down to the floor. The out of breath watcher slowly turned around at the loud noise. Giles continued to fight for air,leaning against a long unfinished table. Buffy sprinted over the fallen door to him and pulled Giles up so that he was standing up straight.

"Buffy," he breathed out.

The slayer put her hand on his shoulders and looked into his green eyes.

"You're gonna be ok, Giles. Just breathe," she said, closely checking the watcher's neck.

"I'm fine, really," Giles answered almost back to his normal breathing.

"Lift up your arms," Buffy commanded.

"Why?" he inquired in confusion.

"Just do it," Buffy told him.

Giles obeyed her, and Buffy quickly pulled off his shirt-sleeved maroon shirt. She threw his shirt on the long table and examined Giles's sweaty upper body. Buffy quickly ran her fingers down his chest and stomach, feeling for a bite mark. She was so caught up with her examination to notice the smile on the watcher's face.

"Turn around," Buffy ordered.

"Buffy, this really isn't necessary," Giles insisted.

"Please," she said softly.

He turned around, and Buffy wiped off the sweat from his back to get a better look.

"Oh," Buffy said with disappointment.

Giles obeyed her once again and turned back around, and the slayer started to pull the thin,  
grey string on his sweat pants.

She let go and said, "Giles, you can tell me. Where did he bite you?" 


	5. To Fuck or Not To Fuck

"What? Bite me?" asked Giles, his eyes conveying his bewilderment.

"Spike said, well kinda sorta, um, implied..."

"Spike? Spike is tied up," the watcher informed the young blonde.

Buffy was quite firm when she said, "No, he isn't."

Giles reached for his discarded shirt.

"Well, then I better get him before he escapes," he stated, heading for the door with the shirt in his hand.

"No, no," the slayer retorted, holding him back by the arm.

Giles slowly turned to face her.

"He doesn't matter. I'm so glad that you're ok," the slayer told him.

Before Giles had proper time to react, she threw her think arms around his neck and gave him a long and affectionate hug.

"Um, yes..." the watcher began to put his arms around her.

Giles gently stroked the long, shiny hair of the emotional girl. Buffy finally released her hold, and he followed her example.

"Um, Buffy, to be frank with you. The whole...incident...has touched a, well, rather sensitive issue that I've been dealing with...fighting with for quite sometime," the watcher said nervously.

"Issue?" she asked with the usual cluelessness that she had such an effect on others.

"Perhaps issue is the wrong word. Feeling would be the most accurate."

The slayer smiled at him with affection.

"I know how you feel for me," Buffy said, her hand on Giles's face, her thumb grazing his lower lip gently.

"Yo-you do?" he inquired with uncertainity.

"Yes, I always have."

She let her hand fall from the face of the pensive watcher.

"Then why didn't you ever do anything? Say something to me, at least. Drop a subtle clue"  
Giles asked her, a sort of quiet desperation in his eyes.

Downstairs Spike was in complete and utter agony. Just the thought of his beautiful Giles with that tramp drove him mad. The pale vampire paced back and forth and back and forth in the living room. It was useless. How could Giles resist her? No one could. It was the oldest story in the world. The teacher falling in love with his perfect creation. Spike had never been jealous of the slayer until now.

"He'll be off in no time having tea with his "fair lady". Bollocks. I'ne mad a bloody awful rhyme and pun in one sentence. That girl will be the death of me."

"I didn't think I was worthy," Buffy admitted.

"Not worthy? How could you believe such a thing?" the watcher asked shocked. "You're the bloody slayer!"

"No, not worthy as some legendary warrior," she said looking deep into his eyes. "As a person."

"Shhhhh. You mustn't say such things."

Spike decided that pacing was not helping the matter. Perhaps if he drank something, we would feel better. The vampire then became even further upset when he realized he could hardly consume blood in an agitated manner. He might get some on his shirt.

Buffy laid Giles down on the table and crawled up on it so she was straddling him. The slayer slowly began to remover her tight blue tank top exposing her upper half. She threw the shirt carelessly to the very dirty floor below. She lowered her head and kissed the watcher softly on the corner of his mouth.

Giles pulled her down to him, their hot bodies on top of each other.

Spike decided that a nice cold shower would be refreshing on a day as hot as this.  
Perhaps it would take his mind off Giles. These were lies of course, the kind one needs to lessen the blows enacted by the deep sorrow of truth. The vampire undressed and stood under the shower head. The frigid wather fell on him, lightly pitter-patting to the porclein beyond.

Buffy slid her hand down under his pants and fisted the watcher's hard cock. First,  
slowly then faster, faster, faster.

Giles reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Are you going to guide me?" Buffy asked, squeezing his erection.

"No," he said firmly. "I'd like you to stop."

"What?" she inquired in disbelief.

"I said STOP!" 


	6. Tell Me One Thing More Sublime Than The ...

Chapter 6

Spike quickly reached for the cold knob, and the flow of water cease almost instanteously.

"Did I just hear what I thought I did?" the vampire thought.

He listened carefully and heard nothing but silence. Spike's mouth curved into a small smile.

"So he finally realizes he loves me," he whispered to himself.

The silence was soon broken by a rhythmic banging upstairs. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. BANG.  
BANG. BANG. BANG. Spike sighed and cursed to himself. How could he believe Giles could say no to her? How could he be so utterly stupid? He lowered his arm down to the knob and gripped it when his thoughts were interrupted by a quick shuffle of footsteps moving downstairs.

"That's odd," Spike thought.

The shuffle was followed by a much slower paced pair of feet. Ba-donk. Ba-donk. Ba-donk. The vampier swiftly removed himself from the tub and grabbed the first item of clothing he could find. He ran out of the bathroom(almost falling due to a fair amount of water on the tiled floor) and met Giles at the foot of the stairs.

"Where's Buffy?" Spike breathed out.

Giles gave him a strange look before answering him with, "Buffy left. I gather you heard."

"Yeah," Spike said, a bit embarassed at how desperate he seemed.

Why did the watcher look so bewildered?

"Um, um, Spike," Giles said with an air of uncertainity.

"Yes?" the vampire retorted hopefully.

Giles was at a loss for words. "White isn't really your color," he told Spike who was clothed in his fluffy white bathrobe.

"Well, um, it was...I was in a hurry."

"Apparently. It's amazing how you managed to put it on backwards," the watcher said holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, I meant to do that," Spike lied.

Giles smiled and suddenly the vampire forgot what a fool he had made of himself.

"Do I really mean that much to you?" Giles asked.

Buffy cried all the way home, and let's face it. Who cares?

Buffy: "Hey! People care about me!"

So you admit you were crying then?

Buffy: "Yeah. Why?"

clears throat As I was saying before that bitch interrupted me. covers Buffy's mouth Buffy is doomed to be alone no matter how many people she sleeps with. Of course, she'll never realize this because she has the I.Q. of a ham sandwich so this is what she did. She ran out of her house over to Willow's; and on the way, she tripped.

Buffy: "I did not!"

Andrew: "Twice. I saw you."

Jonathan: "I can't believe you were looking at her when we were making out!"

Andrew: "It's not my fault. She screamed like a little girl."

Buffy: "I did not scream like a little girl."

Jonathan: laughs "Yeah. I heard her too, but I didn't look. I'm so not watching the Dr. Who marathon with you this weekend."

Andrew: "But-but my parents are going to be gone, and we were going to..."

Buffy: "Uh, ew. That's just wrong."

Jonathan: "Oh, shut up! You sleep with dead guys. come on, baby, Enterprise is about to come on."

Andrew and Jonathan exit.

Buffy: "And the point of this scene was?"

It explains to the world what happened to your nose.

Buffy: "Oh, ok"  
-  
"So, um, she slap you?" Spike asked.

"Yes."

"Did it hurt?"

Giles stared. "Hell yes, it hurt. She's slapped you before."

"That makes me feel somewhat better," the vampire admitted.

"I'm glad. I justed wanted you to know that Buffy's out of the picture. Well, obviously I'll still see her.."

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"We're over romantically, that's what I meant to say."

"Who's over?" the vampire inquired.

"Buffy and I," Giles replied.

"Oh, just making sure. Didn't want to...I'm going to bed."

"I guess he's mad at me," the watcher thought. "Sweet dreams," he said.

"I never said I was going to sleep," Spike told him.

"Huh?"

"How could I possible close my eyes with you lying next to me?" 


	7. Two Unexpected Guests

Chapter 7

"Hey, Buffy. What's going on?" Willow asked, cheerfully.

"You didn't get my message?" Buffy asked.

"No," the red head replied, "When did you call?"

"Yesterday, 5ish."

"Oh, Tara and I were doing a spell..." she explained with a small smile.

"God, even Willow is getting laid," Buffy thought.

"Was it tiring?" the slayer inquired.

"Very," Willow explained.

"I'm going to become a lesbian. Then I could have someone to do "spells" with me."

"What are you talking about, Buffy?" the red head asked nervously. "Are you saying that Tara and I were...you know...last night?" she whispered.

The slayer glanced at the clothing on the floor.

"It's laundry day," Willow lied.

"Anyway, yesterday Giles and I were..."

The young witch sat waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"We were...doing a spell," Buffy finished.

Willow frowned.

"Sorry. Well, we were in the middle of it, and I could tell he was really enjoying it. Then,  
out of nowhere, he tells me to stop."

"He what!" Willow said in suprise. "Did he tell you why?"

"He said he didn't want to be with someone he didn't love," the slayer retorted.

"It makes sense at his age that he would want to settle down," the red head told her.

"Maybe. I think there may be someone else."

"Really? Were there any clues when you went over to his house?" Willow inquired.

"No, but if he doesn't want me, there has to be someone else," Buffy stated.

"I wish I could help you, Buffy; but my first class is about to start. Sorry."

"Oh, it's cool. When do you get out?" Buffy asked her.

"Um, 11:00...Why?"

"Could you come over then?"

"Yeah," Willow answered.

Giles exited the bathroom wearing his towel. He was searching for his pants but decided to have a glass of orange juice first.

"Hey, sexy," Spike said, wrapping his arms around the watcher from behind. "You gonna go around the house in your towel all day? Not that I'd object."

"No, I was looking for my pants, and I got distracted," he explained.

"We threw clothes everywhere last night, but I'm pretty sure they're somewhere in the living room."

Spike let of Giles, and the watcher finished his drink. Giles put the juice back into the fridge, turned around, and was pinned against the fridge by the vampire.

"You don't have to get dressed yet, do you?" Spike asked.

"I have to leave soon, and a towel is not the most appropriate attire in public."

"Profits would triple at the Magic Box if you were that little outfit..." the vampire whispered into his ear.

Giles laughed.

"...that is, if I let you leave."

Spike kissed him a few times on his soft lips.

"You're making it difficult for me to want to," Giles admitted.

"And?" the vampire asked playfully, sliding his hand down Giles's chest and slowly ventured lower and lower.

"Spike," the watcher said.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm running late," he pointed out. "Let me get dressed, and you can give me a goodbye kiss."

"Or I could give you one now," he said smiling.

Spike stepped back and undid the towel on Giles's waist and started to position himself at the watcher's middle.

"On my lips," Giles said sternly.

"Oh, ok," Spike replied after a sigh.

Spike pressed his body firmly against the watcher. He started to nibble on his lips softly.  
Then he kissed him passionately, Giles's mouth widened, and Spike's warm tongue entered. Caught up wih themselves, Spike and the watcher failed to notice Buffy, Willow, and Tara come in. Giles put his arms around the vampire's neck as their tongues battled for control of the kiss.

Buffy, followed by Willow and Tara, hand in hand, walked in the living room quietly.

Giles pinned Spike against the fridge.

"My turn," he whispered to the vampire, unzipping the his leather pants.

They heard a few moans from the kitchen and looked over.

"Giles," Buffy said.

"Buffy," Giles answered, turning around out of breath.

"Giles!" Willow said shocked.

"Willow," Giles replied, covering himself with the towel.

"SLAY-ER!" Spike yelled in his best Tim Curry voice.

All eyes fixed on the vampire.

"What? You have to admit the whole scene was rather Rocky Horror Picture Show-esque." 


End file.
